That Darn Thing Called Love
by ELIE
Summary: We all have to admit it. We all have to face it. What happens when it's Akane's turn to tell Ranma? RA One-shot


A/N; I know what you're going to say. That I should be updating my first fic rather than this but I still have writer's block and Ranma was the only thing I could write about. Bear with me, here. I will be updating on 'It's a girl thing' soon so don't complain. I wan tto hear what people think of my Ranma fics and though I may not look it, I love reading WAFF and FLUFF! @_@  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
That Darn Thing Called Love  
  
(The whole thing will be written in Akane's POV)  
  
It was a normal day. Nothing went out of the ordinary and I, for one, am glad about it. No rampaging fiancées with ramen containing who-knows-what, no stupid seniors reciting stupid poems… At last well-deserved peace.  
  
I was on my way home. Yes, still with my fiancée. He was up on the wired fence as usual. Not that it irritates me or anything. Heck, not that I care or anything… who am I fooling? It's so undeniable. So obvious that even a tiny little bit I care for my Potential God of Chaos for a fiancée named Saotome Ranma. I shook my head. I couldn't bring myself to admit it… even to myself.  
  
"You okay, Akane?" Ranma spoke.   
  
Okay? Yeah right.  
  
"Do I look not okay?" I asked, in a seemingly mocking way.  
  
"Never mind," he shrugged. I followed his actions and walked on home.   
  
I stared at my homework. I couldn't understand a thing and nothing comes into my head. Not even a single thought strayed in my mind. Wait; actually there is one, namely Ra-  
  
Oh no, I know where this is headed. I slap my self lightly to bring back my lost concentration. Unfortunately, it won't return. I decided to scold myself then. It's times like these that you should pull your self-ego down the ground just to stop thinking of something. In my case, someone.   
  
"What are you thinking?" I asked my wall. I know I look absolutely stupid but it's the only way to get me to NOT think about Ranma. The only way.  
  
"Do you actually think he cares for you?" I pace down my room and continued scolding. "For all I know, he'll be gone one day to run off with his other CUTE fiancées and leave you miserable and lonely. And you know what? He'll never come back!"   
  
My last statement took me aback. Did I really thought about that? But who could blame me? It's bound to happen, one day or another.   
  
"Woah! You really need to see Doctor Tofu, Akane" It was that voice again. I spun around, dreading the origin of it. Sure enough, it was Ranma, leaning against my doorframe. Damn, I knew I should've locked it!  
  
"It's none of your business!" I yell. It's the only thing I could do best when I'm with him. That and malleting him, of course. "Well, what are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Kasumi asked me to check on you. She said you may have a problem and she's right-you're talking to the wall!" he said, with that annoying smile of his.   
  
I fume. Of course I know what I'm doing! I'm not that idiotic you know.  
  
"I know that." I reply acidly. My eyes met his for a brief moment and I knew this was it. I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight-again. Ranma was like a… a drug. The only problem is, once you get addicted, there's no turning back.  
  
"So?" I demanded, my brown eyes meeting his blue ones again. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Aren't you going to leave?" I ask in the most polite way.  
  
"You DO have a problem," He teased. He just loves it when I'm he's in control and how I hate it.  
  
"You're ignoring my question." I told him.  
  
"But you do have a problem…" he sang in an infuriating sing-song voice, while grinning idiotically at me. It took all my self-control not to throw him out the window.  
  
"So?" I asked. There was no way in hell would I tell him about my problem.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it? I'm a better listener than your wall, you know." He added smartly. Kami, why him? Of all the 60 billion people walking on the surface of this planet, why him to confront?!  
  
I sigh. He must've taken it as a yes because he made himself comfortable on my bed. I decided to let it pass since he was willing to help…I sat on the chair beside my desk, totally ignoring my homework.  
  
"Well, you see it's like this…" I tried to squirm my way out of this mess. That's why I was stalling with some phrases like "Um…" or "Well…" Cowardly, huh?   
  
Then it hit me. Why not get his opinion? He wouldn't know and I wouldn't tell. Besides, I should become tough at times like these even if I knew I was on the brink of rejection, a little spark of hope convinced me I should at least try. I took a deep breath and started to talk.  
  
"I-my friend was affianced to this guy she totally hates. They hate each other and fight a lot. The other problem is this guy attracts other women. May of them clobber for him and all that. At first, my um… friend didn't seem to mind. But she realized that she actually cares for this guy and seeing him being fought over by other women doesn't really help. I'm really worried about her and her feelings. What do you think?" I ask, hopefully catching his gaze.   
  
"Well… that kinda sounds like us," Ranma said, looking at me directly in the eye.   
  
"At some parts yes, but that's not the point." I told him, I prayed that he wouldn't notice about me being so anxious to get his advice and all. For all we know, he might think he's my God or something.   
  
"How about the guy? Doesn't he care for your friend?" he continued.  
  
"My friend doesn't know. He's… not the type to show his feelings." I added my best innocent smile to make him believe that lie. Just like the one I gave on my class picture way back. I was beside the teacher that time.  
  
"Why doesn't she ask him then?"   
  
"It isn't that easy. She's really shy and she…"  
  
"But it wouldn't hurt to know, or ask for that matter. I mean if she's hurt, there's no point in pretending. She has to steel her courage if she doesn't want this to end as unrequited love,"   
  
My eyes were wide open. This is Ranma Saotome. The Ranma who used to be a jerk and know nothing about vocabulary and now he's giving me advice as if he's Confucius or something!  
  
I found nothing to reply and grew silent. If I say something not worth saying, my cover will be blown up! I racked my brain for a statement that will prolong our conversation. I certainly didn't want it to end yet. But I didn't quite know what to do next.  
  
"Well?" His voice broke the lengthy silence. I gave him a confused look.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Aren't you gonna ask me something?" he asked casually. I don't get it. How did he-He's so unfair! Here I am, spilling everything I feel and he has the nerve to act normal! It was moments like these that make me hate myself. I made a complete idiot out of myself.   
  
"I…" I began but quickly shut my mouth. I need to think of something to say-FAST.  
  
"You know," his statement broke my train of thoughts that were speeding out of control. "The guy must also hate it when men clobber for the girl, your friend, I mean. He must also hate it when he must always sacrifice for her sake, throwing everything aside, even his pride, to please her. It isn't only the girl who's having guy problems. Surely the guy must have them too." He ended it with his boyish grin.  
  
My heart exploded.   
  
It wasn't good for a girl or anyone to be so nervous and extremely happy at the same time. Take me for example, I don't know what possessed me but I hugged him. He was a bit taken aback, I could tell, but hugged me back nonetheless.   
  
I was so relieved. Then, I pulled back.  
  
"That does mean you love me back, don't you?" I asked worriedly. My brown eyes almost pleading him to reply the words I so longed for.  
  
"Of course I do, tomboy. You are so uncute."  
  
I hugged him once more.  
  
Baka…  
  
Finally, I had admitted it to Ranma and to myself. Next probably would be dad and the others. It feels so great once you have all that weight removed. At last, Ranma and I could breathe evenly again and I don't regret telling him everything. That darn thing called love and all because I couldn't do my homework…  
  
Oh no! My homework!  
  
A/N: What do you think? If the story is leaning a bit on the bad side, I have a reason. One, I'm feeling a bit guilty for not updating on my other fic and as I have said before, I have writer's block. Please tell me what you think! This fanfic is the product of boredom and nothing else. It was made for entertainment purposes only. Oh yeah, if you want to share or anything I'm free! I love making new acquaintances!! n_n   
  
I accept flames, rants, violent reactions, comments and suggestions. Don't worry; I won't go after you if you do.   
  
~ELIE~  
  
P.S. This is ONE-SHOT. I just wanted to know what people think about my Ranma fics… 


End file.
